Intended
by tete712
Summary: Basic love story with a twist
1. Chapter 1

_**Intended**_

_A nine year old Rin and a ten year old Sesshomaru were playing in the garden of the Tashio manor. Rin ran to hide as Sesshomaru tried to sniff her out but, she hide her scent well. _

_Well but good enough to not be found by Seeshomarus keen senses. Rin giggled thinking she wouldn't be found. She turned around and a small yelp escaped her lips; as she came face to face with Sesshomaru. "Okay Sesshomaru-sama you have found Rin" she said her voice full of innocence_ _. He dragged her back to the middle of the garden & sat her on the bench that was there . " Sesshomaru-sama", " Yes Rin"," Will Sesshomaru-sama marry Rin when she comes of age" , " Of course Rin as my intended this Sesshomaru will fulfill his duty to you no matter what", " okay Sesshomaru-sama Rin will fulfill her duty to you no matter what also. Someone called Rins name signaling it was time for Rin to leave . Rin jumped down of the bench and ran . Then she ran back and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the lips. That was there 1__st__ kiss._

_8 years later._

_Rin and her sisters all live with the Tashio family because all of their intended are in the same family. Things between each couple are great that is except for Rin and Sesshomaru. The girls moved in at the age of fourteen. At first everything was fine until a new girl showed up at their school named Kagura and Sesshomaru started to take interest in her. So for the past year Sesshomaru has spend more time with Kagura than Rin and she is suppose to be his future wife but the way things are looking that could all be shifted into Kaguras favor. All the couples share a room together. The only time Rin an Sesshomaru share a bed is when his demon wants to rut . Unlike Sesshomaru his demon will not have anyone but Rin and finds Kaguras demon foul an ugly while his Rin's is the most beautiful Inuyoukai female he has ever laid eyes on. Even though Sesshomaru can betray her she can't him for two reasons. One being that she nor her demon can betray because they love him to much. Two anytime Rin looks at another male Sesshomaru growls and scares them off because he gets jealous. I know right him getting jealous when he has no reason nor the right to at all. So now to the story at hand. _

_A girl with long black hair that flows below her butt starts screaming at a girl with mid-back red hair in two pigtails. " Aya how could you", " Come on Rin give him a chance", Ayame said ducking behind a girl with black waist length hair. " Why the hell would I do that" Rin said trying to get to Ayame but, Sango was holding her and failing miserably. " He's a nice guy Rin", " If he's a nice guy why would you sentence him to a death wish" Rin yelled. Just then Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha walked into the room. "What the hell is going on in here" asked Inuyasha. His intended Kagome answered, " Well Aya set well tried to set Rin on a date with another male". Koga turned to his intended " Why the hell would you do that"." It's obvious the bastard doesn't want her as his intended; he wants that ugly ,prissy ,slutty wind demoness Kagura instead of Rin so why not" Aya said getting mad at how that bastard had been treating her sister. Rin ran out of the room and her sisters were right behind her. Rin laid on the bed and started crying because what Ayame said was true. "Come on Rin you know I didn't mean it like that" Rin set up and wiped her eyes "I know but its so true". It seemed so true because at school Sesshomaru talked to everyone but her, he never wanted to hug, kiss, touch or be around her only Kagura the wind demoness. " Rin Sesshomaru is to stupid to see that she only wants him for his power and title" said Sango. " I mean look at you Rin you're a beautiful Inuyoukai female , with a full hour glass shape, skin even the sun can't kiss , & hair a silk weaver would envy" said Kagome. " Thanks I love you guys I don't know what I would do without you" said Rin as she pulled them into a hug. "Okay get out so I can get ready for school and you guys too"Rin said. Rin picked out her clothe a black Ralph Laruen polo shirt with a red vest & red skinny jeans with black flats. She got out the shower and screamed._


	2. Surprise

_Chapter 2_

_As you know if yo read the 1st__ chapter Rin and Sesshomaru are having relationship problems._

_In her room sitting in front of her vanity set was no on other then her intended. He sat there in all his urethral beauty . He had on a black fitted shirt, red Levi jeans,& some black and red polo shoes with his hair pulled in a low ponytail. Sesshomaru noticed Rin's presence & took in every inch of his intendeds body, from the curve of her perfect 44 double D breast, to the valley of her breast, to the curve of her hips, to her stomach which had a slight pudge now, to the shape of her bottom, to her thighs & claves, to her size 5 feet._

_Rin snapped out of her trance & went about her routine as if he wasn't there. She put on her clothes just as she finished putting on her make-up he was in her face instantly. Rin jumped back and tried to move but he trapped her between his body & the bathroom door. Rin blushed at the closeness, until, her blush of embarrassment became one of anger when he said it._

"_Take it off now"_

" _Since when you care about what I wear or do"_

" _I'm your intended and also your alpha you will do as I say" At those words Rins youkai flared. Her beautiful silver-gray eyes __**( yes I know Rin has beautiful brown eyes but this is my story if you don't like it don't read it. ) **__started to bleed white._

" _Why should I care if you are my Alpha or give you the respect you deserve, when you don't even treat me like I'm apart of the pack." At that Seeshomarus eyes were red, his markings had become jagged._

"_I will know mine when-" Rin stopped her eyes turned back silver-gray, her three stars and butterfly returned normal. She pushed him and tried to run but Sesshomaru caught her. When he turned her around his heart broke. Rins silver eyes were fully gray with tears running violently her face._

" _Don't pretend like you care Sesshomaru"_

" _Rin I-I-I-"_

" _Just go Sesshomaru you don't have to pretend"_

" _Pretend what Rin this Sesshomaru never pretends"_

" _Ha that's a lie your pretending to care when I know all you care about is your title & Kagura. Not even your honor because if you did you would honor the fact that in 3 months I will be your wife not your intended but your wife Sesshomaru Tashio. I bear your mark & child not her me" Rin realized what she had just said, ran to the bath room and locked the door. Sesshomaru was so in shock he hadn't realized Rin was no longer in his grip. When he realized it he searched for her and realized she was in the bathroom and pounded on the door. _

"_Open the door and come out or make me break it down and have to come and get you." Rin knowing he would do it came out and was soon pent to the wall. He started to sniff Rin from her mark down to her stomach. He looked up at her and she looked away._

" _So when"_

" _When what"_

" _When did this happen"_

"_When was the last time you touched me"_

" _Two weeks ago"_

" _Before that"_

" _I don't know"_

"_3 months ago you arrogant-"He pinned her to the wall._

"_Watch your mouth , so who knows"_

"_Everyone except you"_

"_Why didn't I know 1__st__ "_

" _Why should I have had to tell you"_

"_You know I"_

" _That's right your to busy for your future wife but not for your whore Kagura"_

" _She is not my whore"_

" _I'm not to be your wife or bear your child"_

" _You will be and you will bear my mark and my scent is all over you and the pups"_

"_Well just ignore it like you've been doing"_

" _Rin you I know I love you but I have just been busy"_

"_Yeah busy with your whore and you don't love me"_

"_I do so and I will spend more time with you"_

"_Yeah right"_

_Rin walked away from Sesshomaru and walked downstairs. He filled with anger from his mates words. He marched to his fathers quarters interrupting him and his stepmothers activities ._

"_My eldest son what brings you here"_

" _Father how long have you known"_

" _Known what that you took her as your mate or that's she's pregnant"_

" _The pregnancy"_

" _Well that's easy about 3 months ago"_

" _You didn't tell me because"_

" _I was surprised at how you hadn't recognized her eating patterns had changed or her emotional state."_

" _Father have I been a bad mate"_

"_In my opinion you have, but your only a teenager"_

"_Come on Sesshomaru" _

_Sesshomaru leaves his fathers quarters and goes to the garage, Inuyasha & Kagome got on his Yamaha, Sango & Miroku get into his purple 2010 Mustang GT, Koga & Ayame got into his BMW. Rin who usually rode with Sango & Miroku felt like riding with Sesshomaru. She waited by his black Camaro_

_He came into the garage & saw Rin & Kagura arguing. Neither girl seemed to notice his presence and kept arguing._

" _What the hell get away from his car slut"_

"_Me a slut really Kagura have you looked in the mirror"_

" _Sesshy is mine and has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want your fat ass"_

"_Stop lying !"Rin said feeling her eyes prick with tears. Rin started to run in the house but was stopped by something that felt like a wall. She looked up only to see her future husband with his eyes bleeding red. She turned her head to see Kagura trying to sneak out of the garage. _

" _Step aside Rrrinnn Kagura come here now." Both women did as they were told. Sesshomaru whispered something into Kaguras ear she tuned & gave Rin a death glare. Within a few seconds he picked Kagura by her throat._

" _You will respect my wife you worthless youkai" Rin had a look of surprise & shock on her face. Sesshomaru released Kagura and walked over to his Rin & kissed her. The kiss showed Rin that Sesshomaru really did love her and only her._

_Sesshomaru released her lips & moved to her neck & the place soon to bear his mark which sent electric waves through her body caused to shiver. She pushed Sesshomaru back because she knew what would happen if she didn't._

_She walked to his car he watched the sway of her hips. She turn around and said "Come on Sesshomaru before we're late" then she walked over to him. "unless you want me to drive." At this Sesshomaru looked at Rin as if she was a low-class youkai. "What" Rin said. "There is no way in hell you are driving my car" "But Sessy". "Rin this Sesshomaru would rather cut off his arm before I let you drive." Rin stuck out her lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. He simply kissed her and told her to get in the car. _


	3. Chapter 3

Well people sorry I kept you waiting so long .

_As you know in the last chapter I left off Kagura and Rin got into an altercation. It was resolved by Sesshomaru and now him an rin are on there way to school._

" _Are you hungry Rin" _

_Stare_

" _A little bit"_

_Another stare_

"_Maybe"_

_Yet another stare._

"_Dammit okay yes shesh are you happy now ?"_

" _Yes and what do yo want eat ?"_

"_Raw meat from an Alligator."_

" _Really out of everything you could have said you want Alligator_

_meat."_

" _Hey are you the on caring three full blooded Inu pups or are you ?" Rin yelled hurting his sensitive ears._

" _Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama." she leaned over and kissed his ears._

" _Rin where is this Sesshomaru going to find and Alligator at this time of day ?"_

" _I don't know well could we get some McDonalds then."_

"_Sure" Five minutes later they pulled up to McDonalds and went _

_through the drive-thru . Sesshomaru ordered Five bacon and egg _

_mcgridles , six hashbowns, two pancake breakfast platters, five_

_orange juices, and one black coffee. He pulled up to the window _

_and paid the drive-thru girl leaned over trying to show off her _

_chest. Sesshomaru looked at hers then Rins and pulled up to the _

_next window and it was a dude youkai who was looking at Rins _

_chest. That didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who let out a _

_warning growl telling the dude to hurry up and get his food_

_an to stop looking at his bitch. The guy gave them there food_

_and Sesshomaru bolted out off the parking lot. Five minutes later _

_they were at school in the student parking lot ._

" _What was that about"_

"_What was what about Rin"_

" _You know at McDonalds the growl"_

" _I know you saw that." Sesshomaru turned to look at her,_

" _Saw what?" She asked in pure confusing_

" _The way he was eyeing your breast." he blurted out._

" _Don't be silly ,hey wait a minute did you get jealous Sesshy !" Rin said it a teasing tone._

" _What no" He said with a little tint of red on his cheeks._

" _Sure whatever but that's so cute Sesshy." _

_Rin kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her food and going into the school building. On her way to the cafeteria she ran into Naraku._

"_Excuse me Naraku" Rin said in a polite voice._

" _Hmm and were do you think you're going?" he said in a smug way._

_Rin raised her one of her eyebrows at him and answered "I think I'm going nowhere I know I'm going to go eat unless you want to feel the wrath of" _

_He cut her off." Of who your precious Sesshomaru"_

_Then she cut him off. " No the wrath of a pregnant Inuyoukai female , and unless you want to feel I suggest you move your ugly spider ass out of my way." Then she leaned p to his ear " Unless you want me to break every bone in your body" _

_He backed up and looked at her in horror Naraku knew the wrath of a pregnant women was scarier than he could think of or go through. Naraku moved out her way and she continued her walk to the cafeteria . When she got in there she noticed Sesshomaru was at the table his usual fan club was behind him and that Kagura was glaring at her as she approached. She noticed there were no more chairs left and as she tried to share a chair with one of her sisters she heard her mate growl. So getting tired of his growling she walked over to him and sat in his lap. She started eating her food and gave Sesshomaru his McGriddles , two hashbowns ,and his coffee. _

_Kagura just scoffed " Fat hooker is taken my place with those bastard pups, probably not even his."_

_Within the blink of an eye Sesshomaru turned around to reprimand Kagura but, within the speed of light Rin had Kagura pent into the drink machine . Rin had her hands around her throat with her eyes seeping white, her hair started to float around her as the tips of her hair started to turn silver, her butterfly split, stars started form around her, and he canines elongated . She was on the brink of transforming._

" _Oh damn she had to say something about the pups" said Kagome._

" _You worthless whore you may disrespect me but, you will never utter my pups are bastasrds . My body belongs to Sesshomaru and him only." Rin said in a deadly calm voice that sent chills down every ones backs. She moved in closer to Kaguras ear." Maybe I should just end your life here & now."_

_At that Kaguras eyes went wide with fear and started to scream. The principals and administrators came rushing in only to almost turn around at what they saw. A pregnant Inuyoukai female on the verge of transforming and ripping the wind demoness apart._

"_Ms. Tashoi let Ms. Onigo go at once." said Ms. Kadae_

_Rin turned to glare at the women but, gave her a look so calm it scared her senseless and sent a chill down her spine. In thee blink of an eye Rin was gone and Kagura was on the ground gasping for much needed air. Then they noticed Sesshomaru was also gone as well. The pack knew were they were but no one else did._


End file.
